


Watching Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Febuary 2016 [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash Febuary, Femslash Febuary 2016, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lying down together, watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Femslash Febuary without Madoka fics.  
> Had a weird compulsion to write this in present tense? OK.

In this timeline, Homura couldn't stop Madoka from becoming a Puella Magi, she's starting to think she might never be able to. She's going to stick around though, maybe she'll still be able to make this work. 

It never did, but, just maybe. 

They're lying down together, watching the stars. Homura looks at Madoka, enraptured by the beauty of the night sky, and is reminded all over again of why she can't give up.


End file.
